


Kingmakers

by everlit (Ink)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, OH GOD JOHN NOT SAFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink/pseuds/everlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> John: Make your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingmakers

"I made you, you know," she says.

He frowns. Is this another one of her irons in the fire? "But I thought I made me. In that ectobiology lab or whatever."

Her laugh's high and sharp--but he thinks that's natural for her, she seems downright gleeful. "No, silly. I mean, I made you what you are. I showed you the way. I made you a hero--no, I made you a god." The smile drops off her face. "I bet they told you to stay away from me. That gibbering idiot Karkat and those stupid human friends of yours."

"They're not stupid." He doesn't try to deny it.

"They don't know what they're talking about," she says scornfully.

He shakes his head. "I think you're nicer than they give you credit for," he says, because it's true. He doesn't quite trust her, doesn't think she's always telling the truth, but he--believes in her intentions. Sooner or later, all her scheming and plans will sort themselves out, and it'll be okay.

"See, _you_ understand," she says, eyes shining. "It's so annoying, how suspicious they are. I've even been good lately, but do I get credit for that? Nooooo. It's always _Vriska, you're so creepy_ or _Vriska, you can't manipulate people!_ They don't get it. I make things better."

"It's still not a good idea to manipulate people, though. Even if your intentions are good...."

She shoots him a look.

"Like," he says, a little louder this time, "when you led me to the quest bed. I know you were trying to help me, but you still lied. You should have told me the truth."

She tosses her head. "Is that what you think?"

"Yeah."

"Would you have still done it, if you knew what was going to happen?"

He raises his chin. "I think so."

"You _think_ so?" She _tsks_ at him. "Thinking's not good enough, Pupa. Do you know what happens when I let people make their own choices?"

"I bet they'd surprise you," he says quietly.

"Wrong!" She flashes a grin at him--and wow, he was not expecting those fangs. "They stumble. They fall. They dither when they should be sure. Most people are weak and hesitant. They make mistakes.

"Me, on the other hand," and the smile _changes_ somehow, "I'm perfect. _I_ don't make mistakes."

"No," he says. "I don't think that's always true."

"Is that so?" She moves suddenly, and then she's pressing at his shoulders, pressing him (but not hard) against the wall. "Do you think you're man enough to make your own choices now?"

He's reminded of Karkat's warnings, Rose's dire assessments, Dave's offhanded judgments ( _yeah dude, there's no way she's just trying to get her fangs in you or anything like that_ ) that mask a certain concern. "Um, Vriska, are you--"

She bends to his throat and--doesn't quite bite down. He can feel her teeth, though, just for a second. "So make it."


End file.
